Favors
by ImagineAsian101
Summary: Just a short little story about how Miharu helps Xiaoyu out a bit as a favor. It takes place before Tekken 6 and after Tekken 4. -Oneshot- :3


**A/N: Hey! This story is super simple and well... I just wanted to get the idea out of my head and onto some type of writing. **

**Disclaimer: Nope. Still don't own Tekken or its characters. :D  
**

* * *

Miharu held her breath as Xiaoyu held her hand.

"ALRIGHT! I can do this! My exam results are... no way... A+!" Xiaoyu gave her friend a hug and clapped.

"See? I told you that you could do it! Who's going to college now?" Miharu smiled at Xiaoyu's compliment.

"Well I couldn't of done it without you and Panda! I owe you big. Now tell me what you want and I'll get you it, right away!" Miharu cheered.

Xiaoyu's thoughts drifted to the whereabouts of Jin. He owned the Zaibatsu. She could understand that. But what she didn't get was why he was always so busy and so stern. She wished to see him again, and to be the best friends they were before.

"XIAOYU!" Miharu yelled, grasping her friend by the shoulders and giving her a shake.

"What...huh?" Xiaoyu mumbled as she returned to reality.

"Oh...You we're dreaming about Jin again right?"

Xiaoyu sighed. "He disappeared and reappeared at the King of Iron Fist Tournament 4, and then he told me that I had to follow my own dreams. After that, he evaporated!" Miharu nodded understandingly. Xiaoyu shrugged.

"Well I better pick Panda up from her yoga class...See ya later, Miharu!" And with that, Xiaoyu left. Miharu was troubled for her friend. She was more than a friend. Xiaoyu had done so much for her, she just wanted to return the favor! Slowly, a sly smile appeared on her face...

* * *

Jin signed the rest of the documents for the approval of more weapons. He cursed the blood in his veins. He had heard of the legend of Azazel. If he defeated the creature, he would end the devil gene for good. But first, he needed his weapons. Nina waited outside the door.

"What's next?" Jin asked.

Nina checked her tiny calendar on her phone. "Uh...Let's see...You have an appointment with the grocer at that one market. You want to convince him that those other countries are an insult to us..." Jin nodded. This was one of the other thousand people he had to convince.

* * *

"NO! NO! STOP WATER! PLEASE! YOU'RE FLOODING MY SHOP!" The grocer shook his head, and fled. He couldn't stand watching the water destroy his products in his tiny shop.

The puddle of water surrounded Jin's shoes. Nina stepped inside and managed to turn off a hose that had an endless stream of water flowing out of it. She shook her head. "He must have ran away. I guess you can cross that off our list."

"Anything else?" Jin asked. Nina checked her phone and shook her head. "I guess you're a free man," she replied as she returned to the chopper.

* * *

Xiaoyu was out for her daily walk around the park. She sat on the bench and kicked her feet around. Xiaoyu remembered the days where Jin and Panda would join her. Jin would always speak of his love for the forest, since that's where he lived when he was a boy. The park, surrounded by trees, was the closest thing to it.

Jin walked along the road. He came across a sign with a red arrow that stated construction was happening. He obeyed and turned the corner. Another sign popped up, and another, leading him to park. Memories of the simpler times flooded his mind as well.

* * *

"AHHHH!"

A woman and a couple other people ran, clutching their purses and pushing their baby strollers at 60 mph. Jin ran to see what was happening. A thief, grasping a knife and Xiaoyu's bag, stood. The person dropped the knife but still clutched Xiaoyu's bag.

"GIVE ME BACK MY BAG YOU SCUM! I HAVE HOMEWORK IN IT!"

Xiaoyu ran towards the thief and flipped into the air, so now she was behind the purse snatcher. She kicked the thief in the back, pushing the robber towards Jin who performed one of his uppercuts. The thief dropped the bag and ran. Xiaoyu retrieved it and looked up to see Jin, smiling.

"J-Jin! It's you!" Xiaoyu excitedly stuttered. He looked around to make sure the thief had really left, then he nodded and walked up to her. Xiaoyu simply squeezed him with all her might! They walked around the park talking about their fighting styles and eventually came across the topic of Xiaoyu's dream to open an amusement park.

And so the two never saw Miharu behind a tree, bruised and scraped, holding a black mask and a box full of wrenches, a manual on how to work a hose, and left over cardboard signs with red arrows painted on them.

"You're welcome," she whispered as she nodded in approval.

* * *

**How'd you guys like it? Please review-! (:**


End file.
